


A Werewolf's Revenge.

by SilenceThroughTheDark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, Human-Werewolf Interactions, Lucius Malfoy - Freeform, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rare Pairings, Rares, Sex, Smut, Werewolf, Werewolf Sex, WizardingWorld, Yaoi, fenrir greyback - Freeform, mature - Freeform, rare m/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceThroughTheDark/pseuds/SilenceThroughTheDark
Summary: Fenrir Greyback makes a bitch out of Lucius and Draco Malfoy.
Relationships: Fenrir Greyback/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A Werewolf's Revenge.

Lucius Malfoy thought his punishment at Lord Voldemort's pasty hands couldn't get any worse, already he had shamed his family name by having his wand taken by another, what else could the Dark Lord possibly do to him? He wondered this, as he ascended the grand staircase to the floor above, where he was instructed to appear within the master bedroom.

What awaited for him beyond those double doors, froze him to the spot.

'Father!'

'Draco!' Lucius snapped, hurrying towards his son, who was trapped within Fenrir Greyback's vice like grip.

'Let him go!' Lucius growled

'What're you gonna do without a wand, eh, Lucius?' snarled Greyback 'This is your punishment, or rather, Draco's punishment.' smirked the werewolf 'did you think Lord Voldemort was going to let him get away with his failure in killing Dumbledore?'

'Whatever you plan on doing to my son,' sneered Lucius 'do to me instead.'

'Nah,' sneered Greyback 'don't have much of a taste for old men,' grinned the werewolf, his yellow nails grasped tightly through the boys blonde locks 'You know how much I prefer young boys.' said Greyback, his nose dragging along a whimpering Draco's throat.

'Hold him still.' Ordered Greyback, and two Death Eater's, their faces hidden, grabbed Lucius and pulled his arms behind his struggling figure

'You bastard!' snarled Lucius 'you filthy half breed! Keep your damn dirty hands off my son!'

'No doing.' laughed Greyback, Draco crying beneath him as his face slammed down onto the mattress below 'This'll only hurt for a moment, kid.'

'No!' Draco cried 'Father!'

Lucius's figure struggled within the two Death Eater's grasp 'Release me!' he growled 'Do you know who I am!'

'Shaddup!' Greyback snarled 'Don't matter no more who you are, does it?' he laughed, and Lucius's head turned, as the werewolf's waist slammed directly into Draco's backside, the boy crying before him, the sound of Greyback's grunting sure to haunt Lucius's dreams forever more.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more chapters I can certainly do so. Let's see how this takes..


End file.
